Who Owns My Heart
by Noelle1230
Summary: From the story The Phoenix Takes Flight, Eavan is admired by many boys but she only has eyes for one.


_**I decided to make a oneshot connected to The Phoenix Takes Flight. This is an Eavan/Seamus romance so no bad mouthing. Reviews are very much appreciated! Also this is in first person in the view Eavan, so yay! Enjoy!**_

_Ingredients for Sleeping draught, sprigs of Lavender to the mortar, _I had written in my journal as Professor Snape instructed us to do. I was in Potions class during this period and sitting next to Scarlett, who I had recently become acquainted with. Ever since we befriended each other and after I revealed that I was the Sapphire Phoeonoxis we had been very close. However one question always stuck in my mind that she asked me. Scarlett asked me if I was a Veela since I apparently capture every male student's eyes. It's not like I ask for boys to stare at me but I guess I am somewhat pretty. Just then Umbridge came into the room. I found the woman very displeasing. If she was one of my adoptive parents I would have ran away from her faster than light. I saw the anger in Scarlett's eyes as they flashed red at Umbridge when she interrogated Snape. She asked question after question, some of the students were actually pleased when she did.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes."

"But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously." Snape replied with annoyed tone. I heard Ron snicker across from me. I automatically thought it was a bad idea and when Snape slapped Ron across his head with his potions book, everyone laughed. The rest of class was quiet and after class ended, Scarlett spoke with Snape. I thought they were very close for an adoptive parent and child, nowhere near me. I was always independent, thinking only of myself. My parents would always get me the best teaching possible even if I wasn't their real daughter. I decided to go out for a stroll on the grounds to see what was new. The air here in Hogwarts was feeling more and more tense ever since the end of the Triwizard tournament. I was being homeschooled at the time and when the news came out, my parents thought I would be more safer if I was going to regular school. At the same time I was tracking Scarlett because I knew she was a Phoeonoxis, like me. Unlike her, I was extremely secretive with my transformation since I was unsure how people would react when they saw me but at least the cat was out of the bag, as the muggles say. I walked in the direction of the Quidditch field when I noticed a big group of boys in Slytherin robes approach me. I thought it was Malfoy's gang but it was someone else, Bruce. He had already assaulted Scarlett once before so I tried walking faster and faster but he grabbed me while the boys behind him laughed menacingly.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" He said in my face.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled while squirming to free from his grasp. His hand was trying to get underneath my Ravenclaw uniform when a stunning spell sent him flying as well as me. I was knocked out and all I could hear were muffled yelling from boys. My vision was returning and I saw that the boys were running off. I couldn't move my muscles when I felt myself being rolled over. My vision clears and there I see a boy's face: Seamus. Oh he was always so kind to me in Defense Against The Dark Arts class but not in the way all the other boys treated me. I had strong affections towards him but I didn't want him to know. Seamus grabbed my hand and it felt so nice and warm.

"Eavan, can ye her me?" he asked

"Mmm, yes I can." I mumbled.

"Do ye need to go to Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, I'm quite alright." I stumbled to my feet as Seamus stood from the ground. The stunning spell must have had an effect on me because fell right into Seamus' arms. He stared into my eyes as I stared in his.

"You're quite a clumsy lass, ye are." He said in that Irish accent of his.

"Just today I am." I said. He released me from my arms and nodded. He walked away looking back several times. I knew that if anyone owned my heart it was this Gryffindor: Seamus Finnigan.

_**Read and Review and if you liked this story be sure to read **__**The Phoenix Takes Flight **_


End file.
